Maru's World
by Mally-kun
Summary: What happens when the anime characters we all know and love are merely actors, playing themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Maru's World**

**A Mally-kun production**

**Episode 1**

**The Phantom Maru**

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm Mally-kun, and thank you for reading my new story. The basic gist of this story is that this is set in a world not too unlike our own, except for that anime is shot in studios with live actors just like any other show. It's an anime world, we just live in it. Our hero is Maru Haboku, a mid-twenties worker at one of these studios. For those who want to keep a timeline of events for some reason, It's Nov. 30th in this story. The technical stuff:**

**None of these characters are mine, except for Maru. The title is done in 22 pt. Valiant, this author's note in 11 pt. Tubular, and this chapter in 13 pt. Trekker.**

**See if you can't catch all the character modifications and various references along the way! Never mind when there's bad grammar in people's thoughts and speech, because that's the way they talk, not the way I write. I guarantee the other notes will be smaller than this.**

"aaaaaaaand...CUT!"

Maru couldn't believe it. He had only been to an anime studio one time before, and that had only been so the Studio Director could decide to hire him... His first day of work was just about over, and he smiled, reflecting on how many people were passed over before he got the job. It was exciting, and even more exciting was tonight he was invited to a party, and many of the big names in anime were slated to be there. He'd get to meet some of his favorite stars, and the wait was killing him. He looked at his watch. "5 o'clock. I got three hours till the –"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY COFFEE!"

Maru sighed, brought back to the present by Kagome's yell. She seemed to be a lot nicer once the cameras were rolling, but the success of her series had gone to her head. Maru had already experienced how violent she would get when she didn't get her way quickly, and some idiot had forgotten to give her her latte. 'Oh... wait... I'm that idiot.'

Maru quickly scurried over to the young star, handing her the beverage. She grabbed it, acknowledging his presence with a curt nod, and took a sip.

"BLECH! What IS this crap!"

"i'm terribly sorry, Miss Higurashi. They were out of your normal blend, and –"

"GOD! Can't you do ANYTHING right? Get out of my sight!"

Good... she hadn't started chucking things yet. Maru Quickly ducked out one of the doors, and heard the crash of a cup hitting the all behind him. 'Just in time' he thought with a chuckle. He walked off, into the next part of the studio, where they were just wrapping up an episode of Ranma ½. He spied Ryoga off to the side, obviously not in this bit, and quietly made his way over to him. Ryoga smiled as he noticed the elfin**1** man. "Hey! What's up? Why are you here? Doing a bit of work as an extra?" Maru smiled at his long time friend. "Nah. I work the studio... mostly a gopher**2**. I haven't seen you since high school... well.. besides on the TV." Ryoga and Maru had gone to school together for 8 years, and now Ryoga, who was in his twenties, made it big playing a high school age character. 'Come to think of it, they seem to like using older people for younger chars**3**... I think Kagome's like 20ish.'

"So you goin' to the party, P-chan?" Ryoga grimaced. "God I hate that nickname... no, I'm gonna be busy tonight." Maru laughed at this, and nudged Ryoga conspiratorially. "Ooh... got yourself a lady friend, do ya?" Ryoga blushed. "No, it's not that. I'm-" Unfortunately, the conversation was cut short, as at that moment one of the anti-fire sprinklers came on, dousing Ryoga in cold water. Sadly, his curse was real, and a little black pig squirmed it's way out of the pile of clothes.

"Oops... lemme fix that" someone from up above said, and Maru

sweat-dropped**4**. "Meh... I gotta go pig, I'll see you later." Maru walked away, leaving P-chan to sit and squeal.

**1 I haven't decided if Maru is actually an Elf, or if he just is elf-like... he does have pointy ears though. For now Elfin will just refer to his Elf like qualities**

**2 Gopher is a term used in studios, offices, and many other jobs. It refers to someone who for the most part is there to go out and get stuff for the actors/boss/someone else. They get to "go-fer" whatever is needed (or wanted) and thus they get the nick name. Other common names would be "intern", "slave", and "Fetchboy" (or girl)**

**3 Chars is a commonly used abbreviation for characters, in this sense**

**4 a common sight in anime/manga, the little teardrop of sweat that appears for pretty much any occasion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hiya! Mally-kun again. Not much to say in this note. Once again, Maru is the only Character I own; all others are property of their respective creators. This note is typed in 12 pt. Technical, this chapter in 13 pt. TimeScrDMed. Did ya catch all the mods**1** and stuff in the first chapter? There were three mods and one ref**2**. There will be several more in the rest of the story.**

"Hmm. I've got some time to kill... but what to do?" Maru hopped onto the citybus, paid the fare, and made his way to the back of the vehicle. He sat down, and noticed that someone had left a fashion magazine. He picked it up, thumbing through it idly, until he saw a picture he recognized. It was Motoko! The supposedly unfeminine swordswoman had traded her hakama in for a stunning, and very feminine, dress. This certainly gave lie to the old concept of her... Maru whistled soundlessly, and put the mag**3 **down. The bus was just stopping in front of a movie theater. 'Great! I can catch the show, and get home in time to shower and change before the party.' Maru stepped off the bus, and looked to check the movies and their times. "Hmm. Episode Seven looks good... And that jerk Lucas said he'd never make it. HA! Then again, he has gone senile, so he prolly**4** fucked this one up like 1 and 2... Jar Jar Binks, anyone?" At this he shuddered. "I could always see the new Pokemon movie... I think they're up to twenty something movies now." He finally decided on the Duke Nukem sequel, and bought a ticket. 'Some nice mindless explosions should be fun.' It was still a half-hour before showtime, so he wandered into the adjoining arcade. He walked up to the newest edition of Soul Calibur, and popped in some money. He had been smacking the computer around for a while, when suddenly a Pikachu wearing a red and white baseball cap hopped up. 'Awww... isn't that ky-uuuuute!**5 **He wants to play me!' A young girl came up, seemingly the Pokemon's trainer. "You sure, Pooka? This one?" "Piiiika" The girl put in some money, and the game was on...

Ten Minutes Later

"Pika Pika! Piiiiika! Chu!" Maru couldn't believe it. The little rat bastard was TAUNTING him! 12 games, all of 'em losses. 'I just got pwned**6** by a Pikachu? What the bloody fuck? Game over, man! Game over!' "Good game" he said, and mock bowed, heading over to the DDR**7** machine. A girl with long brown hair was already playing, and Maru found something familiar about her. He suddenly pictured her with glasses, and it came to him. "Narusegawa!" She looked over at him, having just finished a song. "Maru? 'Zat**8** you?" He stepped up and hugged her, and she punched him. "Eep! Sorry Maru! All that time on the show seems to have made that a reflex... you okay?" He looked up, grinning from her from the floor. "Yeah... you still got it, Naru." He chuckled, and she helped him to his feet. "Wanna play?" He smiled. "Of course...but I pick first song." She rolled her eyes. "Fine." They each put in money, and Maru moved the selector to Sakura Saku**9**. "Cute, Maru. I haven't heard this song all the damn time.

**1 Mod is short for modification, and yes, there were three... one of the chars had two individual mods**

**2 Ref is short for reference, in this instance.**

**3 Magazine**

**4 probably**

**5 it should be obvious that this is merely a stretched out cute, but just in case**

**6 Pwned: pronounced with a long o sound, like "boned", it means beaten badly. Similar to owned, but much more so See also schooled**

**7 Dance Dance Revolution, of course**

**8 is that**

**9 the Love Hina opening theme**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay. Characters are property of their respective creators. This note in 13.5 pt. Submarine, chapter in 14 pt. Stylus. There were three mods, but unless you know me well, then you would only be able to catch one of them (Maru is myself as an anime character) and there was one ref. Lots of mods and refs coming up! And don't worry: The next chapter won't be 1000+ words like this one**

Maru was surprised at how good the movie had been, remembering his disappointment at the first one. He was now walking to his apartment to change and get ready for the party, which was half an hour from now. It was going to be held at Seto Kaiba's manor, and Kaiba was well known for having some wild parties. He still wasn't sure how or why he had earned an invitation, but he wasn't about to pass this up. He was almost to the apartment complex when he saw yet another familiar face. It was Keitaro Urashima, with a lovely lady on each arm. The two ladies seemed enthralled by him, hanging on to his every word. 'Keitaro, you rogue!' Maru passed by the trio, and entered the building. He nodded at Spike and Haruka, chain-smoking in their usual spot in the lobby. They smiled, offering him a smoke, which he as always, declined. He stepped onto the elevator, and pressed for the 4th floor. The car stopped just once on the way, letting Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny onto the lift**1**. The two were holding hands, seemingly innocent, but with the paper-thin walls this place had, he knew just how naughty his neighbors could be. It was a good thing he didn't sleep often, as he would hear all manner of noises from their apartment late nights. They smiled at him, and he winked. He had been the one who set them up**2**, a few years back. The doors opened again, and the trio headed to their two apartments. He stopped in front of Room 27, and unlocked the door.

"Home... AHHH!"

A small black cat with oddly large eyes pounced on him as he entered, and he glanced at the food dish. "Kuroneko! Don't tell me I forgot to feed you." The cat mewled at him, and he sighed. "I'm sorry buddy." He walked to the cupboard, got some food for the little black feline, and put it in the dish. "Happy?" The cat launched itself at the food like a furry black rocket, and Maru slipped off his shirt, grabbing a towel on his way to the shower. He stripped, stepped in, and closed the sliding glass door behind him before turning on the water. It hit him, and he jumped. "SHIT! COLD! COLD! SHIT!" It seemed that the super hadn't fixed the water heater, and Maru grumbled. He quickly grew used to the freezing cold water, and soaked his long black hair, tossing it back behind his pointed ears. It was down past his shoulders now, and he was considering cutting it... he loved the way it looked and felt, but it was a pain in the ass to wash and groom it. He finished cleaning up, then just stood there, letting the water run over his trim body. "What could I have done to get this ticket? I mean it's not like I really know anyone that's gonna be at the party... SHIT!" He had almost forgotten that the party was starting soon... He shut off the water and flew into his room, grabbing his towel along the way. He dressed quickly, putting on his favorite silk black dragon shirt, and some red and black pants. "Damn. I hope there's food there... I'm FUNGRY!**3**" He grimaced, as he couldn't find his shades, then grabbed his keys and wallet. "Bye Kuroneko! See you when I get back." "Mrawr?"

He sprinted to the elevator, where he saw Jenny and Joy in very sexy matching dresses: Joy looking divine in pink and white, Jenny in a ravishing blue and white. They held the door for him, and he smiled. "Thanks ladies. You two sure are dressed to kill..." Joy blushed. "Do you think? I wish I had something nicer..." Her blue haired lover laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Your beautiful, dear." She turned to Maru. "Yeah. We're headed off to a party. Did you get your invite?" "Yes, but... how did you know?" She winked. "Who do you think sent it, _baka_**_4_**?" Maru's eyes widened. "YOU! Thank you!" She kissed him lightly. "No need to thank me. I still have to pay you back for setting the two of us up. I've never been happier." At this, Joy snuggled closer to her lover. "Need a ride, Ladies?"

They reached the ground floor, and left the building, walking to a largish black van with a Star Wars mural on the side. They got in, Maru driving, the girls in the first bench of passenger seats behind him, kissing and cuddling as he drove to the Kaiba estate. He smiled, looking at them for a moment in the rearview mirror, happy he had helped them get together. It wasn't everyday you could facilitate true love's awakening. He pulled into the long driveway after a while, collecting the girls invites as they approached the gate to the Kaiba manor. He pulled up to the security checkpoint, and a rather huge fellow with shades and a green jacket asked them in a deep gravelly voice to see their invitations. Maru handed them over, and took a closer look at the guard, finding him familiar. "T-Toguro?" The giant lowered his shades, squinting into the car. "Yeah?" "Wow! It is you!" Toguro frowned. "Do I know you?" Maru smiled. "No. Just a fan of some of your early work." The one-time demon thug smiled slowly. "Thanks... good to know someone remembers me. Move along, kid." Maru drove in and parked, and led the girls to the front door.

**1 No, I'm not British... I just didn't feel like repetitively using the word elevator...Blimey!**

**2 it's my world, I can couple whoever I want... nyah**

**3 Fungry Fucking Hungry... hungry and then some**

**4 Baka Japanese for idiot. I like to inject my stories and speech with Japanese words and phrases. Deal with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright! Over halfway done with this First episode of Maru's World! So let's get this note done with so we can finish the series! Characters except for Maru aren't mine, blah blah blah. This note is done in 13.5 pt Sceptre, the story in 12.5 pt Storybook. The last chapter had 5 char mods, and only two refs, both rather obscure. The party is where I go char mod happy, and the next episode is very ref happy. So without further ado...**

"Welcome! Welcome to the party! Glad you could make it!" A handsome blonde man with a British accent greeted them at the door. It was Joseph Wheeler, Kaiba's longtime companion. On the show, he tended to have an odd Brooklyn-ish accent, which made his natural British lilt all the more charming. 'It was prolly the accent that lured Seto in,' Maru mused. Looking around, the first thing he noticed was... this place was HUGE! He started counting doors in this main room, and had gotten as far as 20 when he was interrupted by a voice from behind. "Hey! You gonna stand there gawking all day, dammit!" He looked around to find the source of the deep voice, but saw nothing. "Down here, asshole!" He looked down, and saw Shippou glaring up at him. "MOVE! Or I'll shank your knee!" Confused, Maru complied, leaving the supposedly cute fox demon to grump.

Maru wandered off to another section of the house, where he noticed a crowd gathering around a short blonde kid in a mighty fine red coat. He asked one of the nearby people "Who's the pipsqueak?" and the kid went nuts! "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP! A BEAN SO TINY YOU CAN'T SEE HIM WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" A large man in full armor grabbed the kid, and Maru found himself looking down at a very pissed Edward Elric. The young alchemist was about a foot or more shorter than Maru, and had good reason to rage. "_Gomen_**_1_** Mr. Elric. I didn't recognize you." Edward grumbled something about "idiot giants" then turned back to the crowd. He was standing in front of a large tub of water, and he grinned. "Jesus ain't got nothin' on me!"**2** He clapped his hands together, then put them on the sides of the tub. There was a flash, and the water turned into a blood red liquid. Maru grabbed a plastic cup and filled it, then took a sip. "Hoo! That's some strong shit!" He staggered away, and Full Metal laughed as the young studio worker walked off, having a little difficulty walking straight.

After the wobbliness from the hooch wore off, Maru found himself at a table occupied by several people, all of them hammered. Mitsune, Ranma, Yusuke, Brock, and Miroku were all tanked, but it seems that the Fox-eyed one was able to deal with the liquor a bit better than the boys were. 'Go figure.' The group was playing quarters, and he noticed that Mitsune was beating the pants off of them... in some cases literally: Miroku was dancing somewhat awkwardly in a pair of boxers, having doffed his clothes some time ago, it seemed. Maru considered joining, but then remembered that he had to drive later, and didn't want to end up shit-faced like these guys were. He watched idly for a little while, until Mitsune drunkenly tried to give him a very wet and sloppy kiss. Maru returned the kiss, then gently separated from her. "Another time, my dear." She winked lasciviously at him "Call me."

**1 _Gomen_ Sorry**

**2 Don't rage at me, Christians... It's just something he would say and do, so don't stone me for blasphemy**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is another long one, like Chapter 3 was. So first off... Legal crap, blah blah. Note in 14 Pt. Raphael, Chapter in 14 pt. Stonehenge. There were 4 mods in chapter 4, but one was rather hard to get. One very obvious ref. Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. On with the show!**

Maru walked into another room, and noticed Inuyasha and Kuwabara were deep in a conversation about, of all things, cat care. As a cat owner himself, he was going to join in, but at that moment Kagome walked into the room. She was talking very loudly on her cell phone, and seemed even less happy than usual. Sango was sitting in a comfy chair in the corner, and looked up, annoyed, at Kagome. She went back to her book, "The Once and Future King," and Maru listened to Kagome, wondering what was pissing her off now.

"Look! This Show isn't gonna last much longer, and other than the various movie deals for it, I've got nothing! ... You're my agent, do SOMETHING useful! ... I don't know, as long as I don't end up like the original James from Team Rocket. ... I'll make it very simple for you, you ass! You get me work, or I find a new fucking agent! One who isn't so inept! GOT IT!"**1**

Click

"Idiot." Kagome sat down grumpily, then spied Maru. "You. Come here." Maru blinked, then slowly walked over to the young star. "You're the one from before... the coffee." "Yes, ma'am... I'm terribly sorry about that, like I said –" "I don't care about that. Would you like to do me a favor, dear?" He gulped, knowing she already knew the answer to that. "Go ahead." "Good." She smiled, and to Maru, it seemed almost genuine. "Be a dear and fetch me a drink." Maru smiled and nodded. "No problem Miss Higurashi" and went to get the drink. "Hmm... for an idiot, he's kinda cute," she murmured, not counting on his superb hearing. Maru grinned inwardly, then left to fetch the drink.

Maru then realized rather quickly that he had no idea where to go to get a drink for her, other than the hooch that had nearly knocked him on his ass earlier. He decided to ask around, and stepped into a nearby room. As he entered, he noted the air was filled with smoke, and it smelled oddly good. His hunger from before returned as well. In the center of the room was a small round table, with four,- well, sorta- people sitting around it. Radical Edward, Kaolla Su, Haruko, and a Pikachu were chilling on four sides of the table, chatting about something. There was a lamp burning on the table, and Maru guessed rather quickly that this was the cause of the smoke and hunger. 'Wow. These four getting stoned? There's a shock... what was I doing? Umm... shit! I gotta get outta here, This shit is gettin' to my head.' He stepped out, smiling somewhat vacantly, then shook his head to clear it. 'Drink for Miss Higurashi, right.'

"I swear, man, if I have to spew shit about 'Heart of the Cards' or anymore of that friendship bullshit, I'm gonna go nuts! N-V-T-S nuts! You know what I mean, Ash?" That would be young Yugi Moto, complaining to Ash Ketchum. The two boys laughed, as did Shinobu, who was curled up in Ash's lap. They had been a confirmed couple for over 6 months now, and seemed content to stay that way. "I know, Yugi. They've been having me spout that shit since day one. But you know what? With all the cash I'm raking in for the show, the movies, the videogames, the card game, toys, plushies, and various other merchandise, I'm willing to suck it up and do the cheerful lobotomized thing."

Maru grinned, and wandered off, wondering if he would be the same way.

He wound up in yet another room, thoroughly lost by now. It was full of people: there he saw Keitaro, and dammit if there weren't two different ladies than before holding onto his arms. There was a commotion, and Maru maneuvered to see what was going on. It seemed someone had splashed the drunken Ranma with cold water, judging by the very obvious fact that he was now his girl-type form... and very very naked. The pig-tailed girl had pounced on Akane Tendo, and was drunkenly trying to strip the young model. "Ranma, get off!" Akane yelled, then dropped to a whisper. "not in public..." Maru heard this last and snickered, knowing all two well of these two's off-screen relationship. On his first day he had had to find the two of them five times, and each time they were in various states of undress, snuggling very closely in a forgotten closet or an unused trailer. He turned his attention back to the two girls, as a cry went up: Ranma had successfully pulled down the top of Akane's dress, revealing a surprisingly full bosom. The sight of the very affectionate nude Ran-chan**2** cuddling the now topless Akane elicited another soundless whistle from Maru, who felt imminent nosebleed**3**. He was distracted though, by a sudden familiar chuckle from behind.

"Kukuku.**4** I, Naraku, am very much enjoying the ladies difficulty. I only wish i could take credit."

Maru sighed heavily. It seemed Naraku was always in character. Then he brightened, having an idea. "Naraku, you wouldn't happen to know where the drinks are, would you?"

"Kukuku. I, Naraku, will lead you to the drinks in exchange for your sacred Jewel Shards."

'Psycho.' "I don't have my shards with me, but I'll hook you up, 'kay?"

"Kukuku... Follow me."

**1 The ellipses are her listening to the agent.**

**2 Ran-chan is the typical way to refer to Ranma in her girl-type mode.**

**3 Nosebleeds tend to refer to a character's arousal in anime/manga. The bigger the flow, the more aroused/hotter the thing causing arousal is**

**4 See "Condensed Yasha" for more information regarding Naraku's odd manner of speech**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Huzzah! You've made it to the end! First off, gotta take care of business. Legal crap. Note in 14 pt. Marlboro, chapter in 16 pt. SloganD Now that that's outta the way, did you find the mods in 5? There was a bunch. 8 of em. Or 11, depending on how you look at it. Only 3 refs in it though. Not many more mods either. Three in this one, and NO REFS! If you enjoy this one, I hope you'll like the next episode of Maru's World... (each story makes up one episode)... it's a two part! And I'm currently working on a Christmas special, because I bet I could have a lot of fun with it. Anyways, I have rambled far too much, so here's the last bit!**

He was finally able to get the drink. Now all he had to do was navigate his way back to her through this maze of an abode. "Damn huge house." As he walked through the rooms, he noted that they were all empty, and he wondered where everyone had gotten to. He found himself in the huge Entry Room, and got his answer. He was stunned to see Hyei**1** at the head of a very long, very naked conga line. It seemed like everyone at the party was there, and had shed their clothes sometime before joining. He was sorely tempted to join, but then remembered the drink he was carrying for Kagome, and sadly stayed clothed. Instead he scanned the line, seeing who was in. There was Akane and Ran-chan. A bit farther back he saw Miroku and Inuyasha. Towards the front were Su and Ed. He didn't see Jenny, Joy, or Kagome, so with no small effort pried his eyes from the column of nudity, and continued his search for Kagome.

"Took you long enough." Kagome smirked as he entered the room. Jenny and Joy were in a seat in the corner, nuzzling close. "_Gomen_, Miss Higurashi... this is such a huge house, and-" She smiled. "Please... call me Kagome." She shifted in her seat, and Maru became very aware of what she was wearing: a very sleek and sexy black formfitting dress, with a slit high up the thigh. One of those strapless numbers, showing her slender shoulders and a precise amount of cleavage. Quite a change from the innocent schoolgirl attire she typically wore for the show. He handed her the drink, trying to shift his thoughts away from where they were headed. "M-My name is Maru." She laughed, enjoying his discomfort. "What's the matter, Maru? Do I make you... nervous?" At this, she shifted again, letting more thigh show. 'Baseball... Baseball' Maru was struggling. "Did you see the conga line, Kagome?" She leaned forward, smiling. "Yes... it looked like they were having fun. But I prefer my nudity to be in smaller groups... no more than 3 or 4 for me." 'Dammit BASEBALL!' "In fact," she went on, "I was thinking perhaps you'd like to show me your place? This party is starting to bore me, and it seems the ladies you came with would like to get home to some privacy soon." "Sounds good. Although I'm sure my place will seem rather small to you, Kagome." She smiled wickedly. "Yes, probably." She stood up, and whispered to Jenny and Joy, who during the course of their conversation had managed to discard most of eachothers clothes. They nodded, winked at Maru, and started redressing.

They all met up again at Maru's van, and Kagome raised an eyebrow when she saw it. Maru shrugged, and unlocked the doors, letting the girls in. Jenny and Joy resumed cuddling in the backseat, and Kagome took shotgun. Maru waved to Toguro as he left, then took them back to the building. Once they reached the elevator, and the doors were closed, Joy leapt at her lover, and clothes went flying**2**. By the time they reached the fourth floor, the two were naked, Joy being held in Jenny's, keeping hold of their clothes. The two couples made their way to their respective apartments, and Maru smiled and winked at the two lovebirds, knowing they were in for one helluva night.

He let Kagome, and smiled down at Kuroneko, who was intrigued by this newcomer. Kagome shrugged, apparently alright with the smallish apartment, and wandered around. Maru followed her, then stopped, realizing she had led him into the bedroom. She turned around and looked at him, feigning innocence. "Whatcha thinkin', Maru?" He gulped. "Ah...ah... Nothin'." She grinned, almost triumphantly, and closed the door. 'Great... I'm trapped.' "Is that so?' She chuckled. "Sit!" Though he wasn't wearing the rosary, Maru was compelled to obey, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kagome reached behind her back, and unzipped her dress, letting it fall. A black silky bra and panty set were all that covered her pale, slender form now, and she advanced on him. "Ka-Kagome?" Her skilled hands already had his shirt unbuttoned, and she slid it off. "Just enjoy it, Maru." She leaned down and bit his neck gently, and he grinned. It seemed that Jenny and Joy wouldn't be the only ones having a wild night.

End!

­ ­---

Chapter 7: A Night of Passion**3**

**1 Or is it hiei... i can never keep that straight**

**2 Not saying anything about that all lesbians are horny, as one of my friends thought and took offense to. I'm merely saying that Jenny and Joy are horny lesbians, and that's it.**

**3 Look, Y'all can just add this part however you want, alright? I'm not goin' into this for this story, so picture whatever sweaty, steamy, furniture breaking, disturbing-the-peace sex you want. I'm out. Love and peace.**

**End End!**


End file.
